Teach Me How To Kiss
by StylishFashionista
Summary: "Teach me how to kiss." he said abruptly. My eyes widened. Garrett was asking me to teach him how to kiss? He was out of his mind. / Jarrett. Part of Drabble Week 2014


"Hey, Jasmine."

I turned away from my locker to see Garrett standing there. I smiled at him.

"Hey Garrett. What's up?" I grabbed a textbook from my locker.

"Teach me how to kiss," he said abruptly. My eyes widened. Garrett was asking me to teach him how to kiss? He was out of his mind.

I blinked a few times, trying to register what he just said. "What?"

"Teach me how to kiss," he reiterated.

In most situations, I would be celebrating inside. I had a small crush on the blue-eyed brunet that was standing in front of me. But I knew what he was asking was wrong. He had a girlfriend. I couldn't kiss him. I just couldn't.

It took me a while until I could choke out, "Why?"

He bit his bottom lip. "My girlfriend broke up with me because I wasn't a good kisser, and the guys around here say that you're the best kisser here. So, now I'm here asking you."

A rush of emotions came over me. Happiness because Garrett was finally single. Guilt because Garrett was coming to me right after they broke up to kiss me. And flattery because guys had said that I was the best kisser. I had no clue how to respond to that. We were just friends, right? Best friends? It was only one friend coming to another friend for help. That was it.

I rubbed my lips together. "Um, okay. Yeah. Sure."

He smiled in relief. "Thanks, Jaz."

I nodded, putting on some EOS lip balm. "You're welcome. But, just remember, it's just a kiss. After that, we stay friends."

Internally, I shook my head. Even I could tell how stupid that sounded.

But he nodded obliviously, agreeing. "Definitely."

I rolled my eyes inside, but I still wore a smile outside. Then, we started to lean in. Once we met in the middle, I parted my lips and started to kiss him. When he kissed back, though, I felt myself go on fire. My knees started to melt as I was kissing him. What was his ex saying? Garrett was such a good kisser. He even put me to shame!

He pulled away after what seemed like eternity and beamed. "So? How did I do?"

If my mouth didn't drop yet, then it was most definitely agape. I was speechless. How was I supposed to respond to the best kiss of my life?

I pressed my lips together. "Um..." He looked at me expectantly, waiting for an answer. I was completely unsure about what to say.

But then his smile transformed into a smirk. "Was I a good kisser, Jaz?"

I felt like he could read my mind. "Yeah." It slipped through my mouth before I could even think. I felt myself go red. Why did I just admit that?

"That's what my ex told me before I broke up with her," he admitted.

My eyebrows furrowed. "Wait, what?"

"I lied," he flushed a little. "I pretended that I was a bad kisser so then you would kiss me. You are a good kisser, though. Just wanted to let you know that."

I nodded, but I only wondered one thing. "Why?"

"Because I really like you," he flushed even more. "Like, more than a friend." His baby blue eyes finally met my dark brown ones. "Do you like me?"

I blushed, my shade of red matching his. I couldn't lose anything anymore, could I? "Yeah."

He smiled in relief. "Good, because I dumped my girlfriend for you."

I felt a pang of guilt. Yes, I was happy that Garrett wanted to go out with me, but I felt so bad for his ex. "You know, I feel guilty about all of this."

And then he decided to kiss me yet again, and I swore I saw stars as all of my guilt vanished away.

Oh yeah. Garrett definitely knew how to kiss.

* * *

**Sooooo... This was the third one.**

**I really love Jarrett and I was really excited to write this. I haven't wrote anything Jarrett prior to this, and since I am sooooo obsessed with it right now, I just loved every single moment of it!**

**I don't know how I got this idea, to be honest. It just popped in my head one day and I couldn't get it out, so to my story ideas this went!**

**So, this was Wednesday. I know that some of you guys have been waiting for this, so here ya go. Please review, favorite, and follow me for more drabbles!**


End file.
